


First Friend

by gingayellow



Category: Chojuu Sentai Liveman
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Yuusuke-tachi were seduced by Bias instead, and it's up to Kenji/Rui/Gou to stop them. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'imprisonment.' Warnings for canon character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Friend

Title: First Friend  
Fandom: Chojuu Sentai Liveman  
Characters/Pairing: Mari/Rui, Kenji/Yuusuke, Jou/Gou  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Canon character death  
Notes: AU where Yuusuke-tachi were seduced by Bias instead, and it's up to Kenji/Rui/Gou to stop them. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'imprisonment.'

“I can’t believe you did this, Gou!” Rui barked, running a hand through her very short hair. “They killed our classmates-- they killed Mari!”

“I know,” Gou admitted. Rui was very good at winning arguments. There was a reason why she was Red Falcon, after all. “But he was hurt, and--”

“And he would’ve kill you in cold blood if your situations were reversed.” Rui shoved her way past Gou. “I’m going in there, and I’m going to make Jou pay for what he did.”

“Rui.” Kenji stepped in, grimacing. “We know that you are Mari were… especially close.”

“Especially close?” Rui laughed bitterly. “I loved her, Kenji. More than anything, and they took her from me.”

“I know. And I would never ask you to forgive them.” How Kenji remained so calm in these kind of situations, Gou would never know. “But,” and he sighed heavily, “Yuusuke and I were also especially close. If I’d found Yuusuke begging for help, I don’t think I could have turned him away, either.”

“Oh.” Rui frowned, folding her arms across her chest. “I didn’t know.”

“Well, we weren’t exactly broadcasting it, much to Yuusuke’s chagrin.” He placed a hand on Rui’s arm. “They hurt us all. But if we can save one of them, isn’t that better than a vengeance quest?

“… Gou, you have twenty-four hours.” Rui shot him a dark look. “If Jou’s still talking about how Professor Bias will rebuild the world in his glorious image, I’m shooting him. A lot. Now if you excuse me, I’m heading to the brig first, to make sure he doesn’t try anything funny.” She stomped off alone.

Gou leaned against the wall, relief flooding his body. “Thank you, Kenji.”

“Don’t thank me.” Kenji’s eyes were bright, and sharp. “Prove me right.”

\--

“Jou?” Gou knew it was a risk, approaching one of Bias’s loyal soldiers un-henshined. Rui and Kenji were already Red Falcon and Blue Dolphin, lurking near the door if they were needed. But right now, this felt right. “Are you awake?”

Jou stirred, and Gou got his first good look at him. He’d gotten thinner, and there were bruises all over his body. Gou twitched. It was too easy to imagine Yuusuke and Megumi beating him for trying to leave. They’d both become so cruel at the end…

Jou couched, smiling up at Gou faintly. “Hi. Guess you don’t trust me too much, hunh?” The smiled faded “I don’t blame you.”

“Please understand.” Gou gripped the cell’s bars, knuckles white. “It’s not that I don’t trust you.” He could practically feel Rui’s glare, but oh well. “But we have to make sure that you won’t hurt others.”

“Which means you don’t trust me.” Jou curled up into a little ball.

“Hey…” Gou crouched down, trying to be on Jou’s level. “Let’s just focus on how we’re together again, all right?” Maybe if he focused on something benign, it might get Jou to open up. “You’ve probably forgotten this, but when I first arrived at Academia, there was this puppy--”

“And you nearly drowned yourself trying to save him. I had to go in after you.” Jou lifted his head up, smiling just like he used to. “Trust me, I could never forget that.”

“Really?” This was working. This was actually working. “Remember how we wound up talking all night long while we waited for our clothes to dry?” Gou had never spoken to someone that long before in his life. Not even with his mother. “And I promised to tutor you so you wouldn’t flunk out?”

“Yeah.” He was still smiling, but it was sad now. “I was so jealous of you, Gou.”

“… Seriously?”

“Yeah. You were loved by all the teachers. You had a GPA I would’ve killed for! I wish I was as smart as you.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself smart.” Gou was as close as the bars would allow. “I spent so many nights cramming when I just wanted to be with you. And honestly…” Rui was going to tease him later so hard. “I was jealous of you, Jou. You’re so athletic, and you make friends so easily.” He looked Jou in the eye. Before, he’d been unsure, but now he knew what to say. “You were my first friend, sand I don’t want to lose you. Come home, Jou.”

Gou felt guilt as Jou began to cry, but realized this was a good thing. If he was crying, then he knew what he’d done was wrong, and he was ready atone. He was ready to help them. “So sorry, Gou,” he said between sobs. “Please. I wanna be with you. More than anything.”

… He had to go to him.

Still, he was a Liveman, so he glanced at Red Falcon first, who nodded her head. Forcing his body to remain calm, Gou undid the lock, stepped inside-- and then found himself in a choke hold. Falcon and Dolphin fired their blasters, but Jou (somehow, despite the dampeners they’d put in place) changed into his garish armor, deflecting the blows with his free hand. They ducked for cover.

“Just as foolish as ever.” Jou’s breath was warm. “Give weak little Gou some praise, and he’s eating out of your hand.” Gou grunted as Jou tightened his grip. “Well, I’m sure Yuusuke and Megumi will love to see you again. Not to mention the experiment I have set up for you--” He howled as Gou stomped on his foot thoroughly. Gou tried to break free so he could hen shin into Yellow Lion, but Jou recovered, pointing his rifle at Gou’s head.

“Go on.” Gou was too tired to deal with this anymore. Not when Jou was this resolute. “Kill me. You lied to me all this time for that opportunity, correct?”

Joe leered… and then put away his rifle. “Another time. When your friends aren’t around to deal with.” He vanished into nothing, leaving Gou alone.

Although he wasn’t alone very long. Rui and Kenji flanked him, dropping their henshins. “He could’ve killed you, but he didn’t.” Kenji assured him. “That proves he’s not completely gone.”

“Kenji’s got a point.” Rui smiled weakly. “And you know how bloodthirsty I am.”

“Thank you.” It meant so much to Gou that his friends were there for him.

But it didn’t take away the pain of losing his first friend.


End file.
